All for One
by princess 4 a day
Summary: James and the other Mauraders make a bet to see who can win Lily's heart. With constant twists and turns and a slimy git named Snape trying to intervene, the end seems foggy for our rambunctious rebels. please no flames, we're sensitive. obsessive cussing


Quick little info: V/N means a Veronica's note; and K/N means Kristina's note; and A/N just means a plain ol' author's note. ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Mates, Dates, and Potter the Great!

**BOOM! **

POTTER!

"Yes..." said a boy of about 15 with messy but very sexy black hair. This boy was none other than James Potter, prankster and maurader extrodaner.

"WHY IS SEVERUS PINK!" said the resident potions master, Professor Slughorn.

"Well you see Professor; I personally think it's more of a magenta…"

"Really…. I was thinking along the lines of fuchsia…" replied James' best friend and partner in crime Sirius Black. Sirius was very handsome and sexy hair that rivaled James'.

"Does it really matter what exact shade of pink or fuchsia or magenta Mr. Snape is? I would just like to know the reason as to why." Slughorn replied.

"Well, we though we would …"

"_Help _dear Snivillius in exposing his innergirl!" Sirius finished James' sentence for him.

"Boys…" Slughorn sent the pair of them a glare.

"IT WAS ALL SIRIUS' IDEA!" He points to Sirius.

"IT WAS ALL JAMES' IDEA!" Sirius points to James as he rips off his shirt and all the fan girls faint and squeal in the background.

**A/N: JK! Here's what Sirius really said!**

"IT WAS ALL JAMES' IDEA!"

"Potter was this your idea?" asks Slughorn.

"Is this a hypothetical question?"

Slughorn glares at the young lad (V/N: hehe!)

"Sirius gave input" he admitted as he points to his partner in crime.

"Sirius, did you indeed give input?" Slughorn wearily asked the young boy.

"Maybe… maybe not"

Slughorn slaps his hand to his forehead and makes an exasperated noise.

"I guess you'll just have to give us both detentions, Professor?" The two boys said in unison.

"Yes, you will both be receiving detentions."

"ALRIGHT!" They exchanged a secret handshake under the table.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute," James interrupted their strange detention celebration, "now you're ahead of me."

"No, no wait. You have that one with Malfoy and the exploding toilet…"

"Ahhhh ya! That was a good one." He said in a reminiscent voice.

"Classic."

Professor Slughorn, seeing that they needed to get back to class, decided to stop their prank reminiscing.

"BOYS!"

"Sorry Professor."

The bell rang to signal the end of class and everyone stood up to go tell their friends at lunch about the hilarious events of their potions class.

This was a typical Monday for the 5th year potions class. James Potter and Sirius Black had once again exploded Snape's potion and made him turn yet another odd color.

They walked out of class laughing hysterically when they were stampeded by a very beautiful, yet very peeved red-head by the name of Lily Evans.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH JERKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! That was a very immature prank to pull." Three guesses who that was. Yes, indeed it was the fabulous Lily Evans herself.

James rumples his, already untidy (but still so very sexy) hair at the sight of her.

"Why thank you, my dear."

He said with a very bad impression of a Texan accent.

Lily rolls her eyes.

"There is NO hope for you, is there?"

"Nope! Not unless it's for you and me going out on a date?"

He rumples up his hair again.

"Okay."

Everyone froze. Had Lily really just agreed to go on a date with James?

"REALLY!" James asked after about a minute.

"NO!"

James looked dejected for half a second. "Why? Is my sexy charm not working on you?"

He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Nope. Not working. Never has, never will O, Potter the Great." Lily was seriously getting exasperated.

"Yes, I must admit, I am quite great. I love the nick name Lils." He winked at her.

"Jerk!"

Lily flips her hair in his face and walks to her two best friends.

"Hey Lily… Sirius… Hair-obsessed Boy."

This was Veronica. She's tall, had really long brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a perfectly straight smile on her face. She was wearing brown eyeliner and very black mascara and diamond earrings. She had her uniform skirt specially altered so that it's mid thigh and her pretty awesome uniform shirt was un-tucked, as usual, and her tie was loose around her neck. She was also wearing a cute pair of expensive shoes.

"Hey V." Lily excitedly goes up and hugs her best friend.

"Hey V? Where's Kristina?"

"She should be coming." Veronica sounded exasperated. "I left her back there flirting with this really ugly guy with a fro named Chris."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Again?"

"Hey guys!"

This was Kristina. She was short with medium length brunette hair with blonde highlights pulled back into a messy bun. She had forest green eyes and was wearing blue eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and blue mascara. She's wearing silver hoop earrings with kitties in them. She had her uniform skirt rolled up as well, so that it was short, but definitely not as short as Veronica's and her school shirt isn't tucked in but it didn't really matter because she had her preppy sweater on. Veronica and Lily had, of course, taught this insolent youth (V/N: I don't know what insolent means so please don't get mad) all about the fabulous world of fashion. She was also wearing black punk-ish looking ballet shoes with a strap across the top. (K/N: No I'm not punk but my shoes just seem to give off that vibe.)

"Ohmigawsh Kristina. What are you doing flirting with that Chris guy?" Lily asked her other best friend in the whole world.

"He's really sweet. And I think he's kinda hott…"

"Ew…." Veronica stated with disgust. "No! Daniel Radcliffe is hott. That guy's just… not!"

"Ya, I gotta admit. Next to Daniel Radcliffe, this guy doesn't stand a chance."

"He doesn't stand a chance period." Lily said with all honesty.

And the girls went off discussing the absolute sexiness that is Daniel Radcliffe.

"Um… Who is this "Daniel Radcliffe" fellow?" James said with slight jealousy in his voice.

"Well he actually looks a LOT like you." Kristina said looking James over.

"Yea!" Veronica agreed. "He could practically be your son!" (V/N: hahahahahha! Get it! Ha! … ok… Shutting up now!)

James and Sirius exchanged glances. "Um… sure…"

There was an extremely large awkward silence.

Veronica felt obliged to break the awkward silence. "So… did you know there is an awkward silence every 8 and ½ minutes of conversation!"

Everyone stared at her as if she were crazy and Sirius answered, "No I didn't know that…"

Then there was a Veronica silence (K/N: which come every 9 minutes of a conversation  ).

"Um…" Lily said to break the Veronica Silence. "Ya, well we gotta go."

"Why?" James asked.

"Simply because we can." Veronica answered him.

Lily whispered to her two friends. "That's a stupid reason."

"Ya well, got any better ones. This awkward silence is giving me the creeps." Kristina whispered back to her friend.

"Nope." Lily said back. "You're right. Let's leave before these jerks decide to turn us all yellow or something."

Lily, Veronica, and Kristina walked off to lunch while totally ignoring the boys.

Remus Lupin and Peter Petegrew walked up to James and Sirius after the girls leaft.

The smart but totally cute Remus went up to his best friend James. "So you've managed to peeve Lily off once again, eh?"

"Probably… everything I do ends up annoying her, doesn't it?"

Their pondering was inturepted by their other friend Peter. "HELLO JAMES AND SIRIUS AND AND AND! REMUS!"

Sirius leaned over and whispered to Remus, "Ok… who gave him sugar?"

"Sorry." James whispered back to Remus. "I thought it was sugarless sugar."

"How can you have sugarless sugar." Remus whispered back. "That's what makes it sugar."

Then Sirius had to intervene. "Well, what about Splenda?"

"GUYS W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ARE YOU PLOTTING AGAINST ME? YOU'RE TRYING TO ATTACK ME !"

Everyone looked at Peter weirdly after his little spaz-attack.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Peter. We're not talking about you." Sirius assured him.

"And I was just walking with you Peter."

"YAY WALKING!"

Crickets chirped. (V/N: or whatever the heck crickets do.)

"Well back to Lily…" Remus stated.

"That Lily is a HOTT-Y!" Sirius' comment was greeted by silence.

Remus answered, "That is SO wrong on SO many levels."

"Well I have to admit she is quite hott!" James admitted to the group.

"She is somewhat attractive." Remus was forced to admit to his fellow Mauraders.

"Somewhat?..." James probed.

"Ok… REALLY."

"Really?..." James questioned.

"Ok don't push it."

"I bet she'd go out with me." Sirius said in a cocky fashion.

"Ya right." James replied. "She'll finally agree to go out with me before that happens."

"I guess that'll be never then?" Remus replied.

"Ya! ... Hey wait a minute!"

"Please, she'll like someone smart and who follows the rules… for the most part…" Remus stated.

"So… someone like you then?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly!"

"Ya right! She'd SO go for me above all of you." James stated to the group at large.

"Would you care to put money on that O Potter the Great?" His best friend challenged him.

"Ya I think I would." He replied.

"You're gonna loose your money James..." Remus assured his friends. (V/N: you all know he will )

"Oh really now?" James said with a certain edge to his voice. "Why don't you try and compete with me?"

"I think I will." Remus responded.

"Man, I'm gonna be one fricken rich dude soon." Sirius reminded them.

"Oh no you're not." Remus told him. "If I have to join, then so do you."

"Fine. But you guys are all goin down!" said Sirius

"Wait…." James said, "What about Peter?"

"I AGREE WITH ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE MY AMERICAN IDOLS!" Peter near screamed.

"Peter," Remus said to his crazy friend, "American Idol is a show in the muggle world….. Oh never mind."

"So…what's the bet gonna be?" Sirius inquired.

"What do you have in mind?" James asked.

"Something along the lines of 'whoever looses the bet has to walk around in a frilly pink tu-tu for a day and perform the Nutcracker in the great hall at dinner'." Sirius suggested.

"I'M IN!" James said.

"Ditto." Sirius said.

"I guess I have no choice…sooo I'm in too." Remus said.

"YAY FOR BETS! WOOO HOOOO!"

(V/N: three guesses who that was.)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

So I hope you guys liked that. Yay! much love! Love, peace, and all that jive…

VeRoNiCa

Kristina


End file.
